


Monsters Are Real

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Cipher receives a ghoulish taunt, and makes plans for revenge.





	Monsters Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a bit lighter after that last chapter. This might be the last update for a few days, as I need to copy more off Tumblr messenger and get it formatted in Google docs.

The next morning, Cipher and Theo were quietly eating breakfast, both still upset about the previous night. Theo was picking at his food and Cipher wasn't eating at all. Suddenly, he looked up with a confused expression and got up from the table.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, walking past Theo's chair to head for the door.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked as he stood up.

He followed Cipher into the main hall of the mansion. His bare feet slipped a few times on the marble floor, nearly falling a few times.

Cipher opened the front door instead of answering him and walked out to the metal gate, which opened on its own. He then knelt down and picked up a brightly-colored wrapped present. "What is this?" He squinted at it, then looked at that tag. "It's from Gibson."

He tugged at the ribbon. Theo watched over the man's shoulder. Part of him didn't want to see what was in there. He'd had nightmares all night about what could possibly be happening to Rob. Needless to say, he hadn't slept much.

The ribbon came away, and then the wrapping paper. Then he opened the lid of the box and frowned, seeing a folder and a ring box inside.

"...What are these?" He muttered, turning to carry them back into the house. "I better find a surface for these." He said, nodding to Theo to follow him.

"Do you," Theo tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "Do you think it's about Rob?"

The folder was more than likely pictures. He mentally prepared himself for a few pictures of his beaten up boyfriend. Boyfriend? He and Rob had never officially established that. He hoped Rob was still around to be able to.

Cipher led him to an office room and set the box down on the desk before pulling out the contents. "Right...do we start with the box or the folder? I doubt we're going to see anything pleasant."

"Th-the box." Theo said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as he was. _'Please be okay, Rob,'_ he thought. _'I need you to come back.'_

Cipher nodded and set down the folder so he could open the box. His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in disgust as he set it down, the single blue eye staring up at them. "...That bastard." He hissed, reaching for the folder and pulling out the pictures inside.

There was one picture of him stripped naked but unharmed with his eyes still intact, and then the rest were full of horrible images of him being carved into, of his eye being cut out, of Marcus roughly kissing Rob as Rob cried, and then a final one of him lying down with a blank expression and blood running down his legs. "Those...sick... _BASTARDS_!" Cipher growled.

Theo crumbled to his knees and threw up what little he'd eaten. 'Oh God! Oh, God!' repeated like a steady mantra on his head. Rob's eye, they'd taken his eye! All that blood! And the last picture! He'd seen that blank expression on other street kids. He'd been...oh, God! "I'm gonna _kill_ him! I'm gonna kill that inbred hillbilly motherfucker!"

"No. Killing him is too easy." Cipher said calmly, picking up the eye. "They hurt someone I cared about." He pursed his lips and set it back down. "He has a nephew, doesn't he?"

He picked up the picture of the slave mark carved into Rob's chest. How much blood had he lost? How badly had his mind been affected? He was so hurt…

Theo stood, his legs shaking. "Yeah. I've never met him, but R-rob said he was a nice guy. Doesn't know about this, though."

He couldn't get that blank stare out of his mind. Those blue eyes he had seen go from a hardened killer to a human when faced with a hungry kid who tried to mug him, eyes that looked at Theo like he was an actual person.

"Uh-huh...where does he live?" Cipher asked, setting the picture down. "I think it's time he learns about this."

"I think he stays with his uncle, at least during the summer. Rob said he lives somewhere else the rest of the time." He glanced down. "Sorry about your floor. I'll go find a mop."

"I have maids. Tell me about the nephew." Cipher said as he reached up to ring a bell and summon a maid. "It's almost summer now. I'll have my people watch for him and we'll nab him before he gets to his uncle's home." He cackled. "I'll take him away and he'll never get him back the same."

"I don't know much about him," Theo admitted. "That's pretty much all Rob told me. I got the feeling he'd been told to keep his distance. Is that really fair, though? I mean, if he doesn't know anything about this...shouldn't we leave him out of it?" Hell, he'd been thrown to the wolves enough times, if he could spare someone else that, he'd do it. He didn't mention he'd been planning the same thing only hours ago.

"I won't hurt him." Cipher assured him. "I'll use him to hurt his uncle."

"O-okay." He looked at the pictures of Rob again, his stomach threatening to expel anything that might be left. "I expected a beating, but this? This is nothing short of torture. People didn't even treat the other street kids like this. If- _when_ , when we get him back, do you think he'll still be...?" Theo couldn't bring himself to finish. He knew how hard Rob struggled to retain even a sliver of his humanity. Had they finally broken him?

Cipher laughed bitterly. "Of course not! Street kids aren't property! Street kids are likely to be seen by people that could be trouble! No, this kind of special treatment, beatings, brandings, carvings, rape, it's all reserved for SLAVES. I participate in the auctions, yes, but I don't beat my pets! Gibson McGucket and those that work for him are barbaric brutes that make Demons look like pleasant company."

He sighed and turned to Theo. "Theodore, my boy, as long as he's not dead he can still recover physically. Mentally, however?" He looked at the eye still staring up at them and closed the box, slipping it and the pictures into his pocket. "Unlikely. And it will take many years before he's the Robbie we've known. The Robbie that..." He paused. "Was nanny to Gibson's nephew. Oh, yes." He nodded. "Oh, yes. He'll want to see these pictures, to know about what his uncle has been doing. After all, they were so close." He turned to leave the room as a maid came in and started to clean up the vomit. "Humans are pack animals, Theo." He said, motioning for him to follow as he continued to speak. "As such, they rely on trust and love, especially within family members. Learning about this will rupture the boy's trust in his uncle, and take him away from Gibson emotionally. Their bond would be damaged."

"Rob used to help take care of him?" No wonder Rob had spoken so fondly of the kid. What had happened to make Rob stay away? Threats? More torture? He longer he thought about it, the angrier he became. "Whoever hurt Rob like that," he ground out. "I wanna cut their dick off and feed it to them. Shove it down their throat till they choke."

"We know who hurt him like that. The ogre, Marcus." Cipher sighed heavily. "I suspect Frankie was also involved. And, yes, he did used to care for him. So, I'll have my men keep watch, we'll bring the boy here, and we'll tell him about what was done to Rob. I suspect he may be able to help." He grinned.

"Help how?" Theo knew he was asking too many questions and should shut up, but he couldn't stop. He needed Rob to be okay. He was the first person who treated him like...like he was worth something.

"Well, I don't know yet." Cipher reached out and rubbed Theo's head. "But, I bet he'll have some ideas in his smart little brain! Do you want to go with my men to watch for the boy?"

"Um, no. I'd just get in the way. Rob only brought me along on missions because I was scared to be alone."

"Alright. It's not dangerous, though." Cipher shrugged. "It's just a invitation for him to come over for tea."

Theo smirked. "An offer he can't refuse?" he asked, in what had to the the worst Marlon Brando impression in the world.

"I'm sure he'll have no problem coming to visit, once he hears I'm a friend of Rob's." Cipher hummed.

"Um, Mr. Cipher. Rob told me he was sold into all this when he was thirteen. Was he a target? Or just random?"

Cipher sighed. "I don't know. I didn't even know he was being auctioned until I met him after he'd already been bought by Gibson. He was assisting him at a gathering. You'd have to ask the guy that took him, and Gibson would have that information."

"The only thing I want to ask that hillbilly son of a bitch is where he wants the bullet that'll end him." Theo looked at the floor. "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions." He hated the timid sound of his own voice. When would he learn? Not everyone was like his father.

Theo blinked the tears out of his eyes. He may have just turned twenty-two, but in a lot of ways, he still felt like a scared kid. Needing someone to hold him and remind him there was nothing to be afraid of. Although, he knew that wasn't true. There was plenty to be afraid of…

Cipher gently wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, kid. You can never ask too many questions, not to me. And he will pay for this, but let's focus on getting Robbie out of there, okay?"

"Sorry. It's just..my father...he used to smack me around for being 'annoying' when I'd ask a lot of questions. He hated me anyway."

Cipher sighed and gently stroked his hair. "Oh, Theodore. It's okay, I know parents stink. Mine were the worst." He tilted his chin up. "Don't ever feel afraid to ask me any questions. I value curiosity and will answer any questions you have. Okay?"

He looked up with a small smile. "Okay."

Cipher grinned and rubbed his head affectionately. "Ah, you humans. So emotional." He lightly flicked his nose. "Now, why don't you go wash up while I call one of my men to start scouting the place?”

"I don't have any clothes with me. Rob brought me straight here. We didn't stop by his place."

"I'll have something brought for you." Bill assured him. "What size do you wear?"

"Whatever size 'Scrawny' is.”

Cipher chuckled. "I'll have you measured, then." He led him to another room and opened it. "My personal tailor will measure you and you can discuss the matter of clothes with him. I'm going to arrange for our invitation." 


End file.
